1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a camera module having improved productivity while being miniaturized, by improving an electrical connection structure of an autofocusing unit of the camera module, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology for various mobile devices having improved voice information and data transmitting and receiving functions while having easy portability has been rapidly developed and propagated. In particular, a terminal having a camera module including camera functions capable of capturing and storing moving images and still images of a subject, and transmitting the images to other persons by integrating a digital camera technology based camera module in the a portable wireless communication terminal, has been commercialized.
Optical devices such as a camera module for a small portable terminal have become high-pixel optical devices of 7 million pixels or more with recent technological developments and have been changed into a structure capable of implementing various additional functions such as autofocusing, optical zoom, and the like.
In particular, as a lens transfer unit for implementing autofocusing, an actuator has been mainly used, and as representative actuators, there are a voice coiled actuator (VCA) and a piezoelectric actuator.
However, the above-mentioned actuators are generally provided at a lens or on the outside of a lens barrel in order to transfer movement force to a lens or a lens barrel. Further, a separate conductor pattern is needed in order to realize the electrical connection of the actuator, such that the overall size of the camera module may be increased.
Therefore, when the camera module is mounted in a limited space such as a portable terminal, it is difficult to assemble the camera module due to the lack of mounting space therefor within the terminal.